


I dare you to stick your hand in the Calcinator.

by SydMarch



Series: Adventures of GC-6284 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Basically a prequel to miserable resistance brat, Multi, basically a truth or dare fanfic, killing time with games, kind of, noisy and loud stormtrooper lol, shy matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: I had already written this out but I forgot where it went – or just didn’t save it.Truth or dare: Grace, Matt the radar technician and some other technicians, stormtroopers on patrol all join for a very late night game of truth or dare. It doesn’t go as planned. Links into my other story. Think of this as a prequel.TLDR; “I dare you to stick your hand in the calcinator.”





	1. Chapter 1

 

I was having a very boring shift. I had a long day today and yet I still have six more hours till im off. I was told there would be a new technician. It’s rare to get another coworker that’s assigned to an area near yours. His name must be MT-2578 or something, He goes by Matt. I’m surprised the others don’t get up him for not using his proper name, to be fair I’m surprised people call me Grace, my actual name is GC-6284

I don’t know yet if it’s his first day or his first week but all I know is that I’m going to make him enjoy it here. I know how hard it can be, a little fun is always good. 

I’m bored, I have no work, I’m getting my enjoyment from staring at Matt, waiting for him to notice, looking away and then repeating it a hundred times more. I should ask if he wants to play truth or dare. I notice the Stormtroopers, slightly happy that one is TE-3448, (Ted) ,I decide why not, it’s late, there’s no supervisors near to see. (How I wish I knew that there was one supreme leader that was observing everything)

“Listen Matt, we don’t do this all the time. It’s just when we don’t have much work left to do and there’s no supervisors nearby. I’ve been here for a long time and it gets a bit depressing if you don’t do anything to spice up your life, so I want to show you a couple games you can play with whoever is on patrol. Did you want to play?

Before Matt could finish nodding I yelled out. “Oi Ted and friend come over here, the game is about to begin.”

“Hey Matt.” His ears seemingly perk up. “Truth or dare?”

“I don’t think you should be playing games whilst you’re working… Truth.”

Matt seems really loyal, bless his soul. “What do you think of Kylo Ren?”

Oh no, Matt’s eyes seem to gleam with something. “I think he is pretty cool. You know a friend of mine saw Kylo in the shower, said that he has a eight pack, that he was shredded.”

I can’t help but let out a little laugh, feeling a glance of anger I try to quiet down. “Truth or dare.” He looks straight at me.

“Truth.” There goes my first truth.

“What do you think of Kylo Ren?”

“He’s okay.” I secretly think of how hot the authority he portrays is. I’ve always wondered what he looks like without the mask. I try to hold back a blush as I envision Kylo Ren shirtless.

“He seems a bit.” I look down, “Mean. I mean no offense, I’ve never really talked to him. I get most of my orders from Plasma. But then again General Hux does seem like an ass so I guess he deserves it.”

I swear I could see a smirk on his face. I look up at Ted’s friend. “What’s your id?”

“CF-2764.”

“Truth or dare CF?”

“Truth.” Okay, I see how It is, maybe I should top this game up a notch. “Have you ever drank any illicit mixtures while on patrol?”

“Shit man I’ll just say it. How else would I handle the memories after a slaughter mission?”

Darn. I’ve never thought about that. I’ll lucky I rarely leave the ship – well other than to get onboard a new one.  I haven’t been subjected to the horrors out there.

“TE. Truth or dare?”

“Dare dude.”

“I dare yell ‘I’d bang Phasma out with the top of your lungs!”

“That’s easy man.” Nothing I could do would prepare me for the horrendous noise that came next. “I’D TOTALLY BANG THAT HOT PIECE OF ASS PHASMA. OH YEA!!” There’s the wild side of Ted coming out. I took a quick glance at Matt, I could see the blush forming upon his ‘I am not amused’ face. To think about it, he has a lovely face. Those cute freckles scattered upon his nose and onto his cheeks.

Ted looks at me and snaps me out of my daydream.  “Truth or dare Grace?”

“Dare!” I’m not a pussy. I always pep talk myself into only saying truth three to four times. Plus I never. Never. Never say truth twice in a row.

I’ve played games with TE-3448 before, he gets wild when he wants to, gives out harsh dares. I remembered once when we played spin the datapad. There was no kissing. You had to ask a question, whoever the arrow landed on they had to give a detailed answer. (I downloaded a holographic image of an arrow). It was like truth or dare but without dares plus it had no limits. Which made TE3448 pretty ballsy.

“I dare you to stick your hand in the calcinator.”

I look at the Stormtrooper, my mouth open. I whisper a soft fuck it as I get up out of the circle and do to unscrew the paneling. The soft twang of the screws hitting the floor as I reach my hand into the humming technology.

Waves of regret wash over me as the fragile wires disconnect. My arm stuck In pain as the spicks of electricity tingle through my veins. I can hear the gasps of the other people. I’m sure they didn’t expect me to do it. I pull my arm out surprised that it didn’t do any damage to the calcinator.

I glare at matt. “Okay Matt, Truth or Dare."

Just before Matt could open his mouth the lights start turning off. I follow my instincts: Grabbing Matt’s hand and running into another area.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter as short i'll make longer tonight.

That night I didn’t sleep. Energy was rushing through my body. We – Matt and I ran through at least ten corridors. I didn’t want to get caught. I hope Matt doesn’t get into trouble for it. Speaking of Matt, he is currently sleeping on my roomies bed. He is lucky that Harry – HR-3544 spends most of his time in his mates quarters then mine. We rarely speak. I sometimes think he might be gay but that’s just a hunch.

I take a quick look at Matt, maker-bless. He looks like such a mess, His natural colour must be black because his roots are showing – I’ll have to ask him where he gets his hair dye when he wakes up. He lets out a soft groan and words as he rolls onto his side. His heads reach out as he stretches and moans. I hold in a blush as he gets up. His eyes open. I never really noticed how many tones are in his eyes.

 

“Where do you get hair dye from?”

“Why are you speaking to me GC-6283?” His voice is different

“It’s 6284 but my name is Grace. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed Matt?”

It’s like he takes a moment to analysis who he is and where he is. A grunted sorry pursued by a mumbled bathroom. I point over to the refresher pushed into the corner. The refreshers in the common quarters weren’t very pretty or tactile but they did the job. There was no walls just a curtain border that you could pull across for limited privacy. The flooring was white tiled, no water damage from the sonic shower. If I were to give an estimate I’d say it was a around 3 x 6. A sonic shower was pushed into the right colour, colored like porcelain shells, made of some form of coated metal. It’s front door missing, a shower rubber duck themed shower curtain in its place. It’s a long story as to why the door if missing. There was another person with Harry before me. Harry said not to ask him about it but one time he snapped. Said his roomie got angry at one of the leaders and kicked and punched at the shower door to release all his stress. He couldn’t report the damage so when he was next on a mission he snuck away from the rest of the troopers to buy a shower curtain from one of the street markets.

Matt’s face looks somewhat like he is in shock. I don’t get why he is looking at my room like this, It’s relatively clean. This is basically what the average quarters looks like for us. Maybe his old home was much fancier. I try not to take offense as I give him a hand signal that means forward on. “Don’t worry the curtain isn’t see through. I had Harry add another layer to paint to it just in case.”

Is it bad I secretly wished it was see-through at this point. I don’t know why Matt is having such an impact on me. I barely know him, he is a newbie. He isn’t even that cute. I mean his ears are too big for his face and he has so many cute freckles. Oh god. I hope I’m not falling for the new guy.


End file.
